


Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die can't take it anymore. Kaoru's lack of shaving certain parts of his body disgruntles Die and he decides to fix it. What he doesn't expect is how Kaoru reacts to the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: H - Hair for **jrockfetishfic**  
>  Comments: For **metempsykhosis** who asked that Die go after one of the guys to shave their... erm... hair.  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan  
> Song[s]: Minutes to Midnight Album - Linkin Park

Die sat on the bed in his and Kaoru's shared hotel room. They were in London, stuck there until the damn snow subsided enough for the flights to start leaving the airport again. He sat, feeling slightly dirty and more than a little pissed off, on the very edge of his bed. His fingers played with his lighter, turning it over and over, occasionally flicking the flame to life and then closing it again to extinguish it.

A soft sigh rolled from his lips as he shifted a bit more. Kaoru always took so damn long in the shower. Not that Die didn't as well, he just wished for once that the older man had a reason for being in there. A slightly clouded look came over his face as he glared at the wall next to the television set. He would usually spend a long time ensuring that he groomed himself to near perfection, washing every inch of his body until his skin was pink and then shaving every bit of hair from himself that wasn't on his head. Hair collected sweat and Die hated sweat. He hated it almost as much as he hated puking... and he really, really hated that.

But Kaoru... Kaoru just spent an insane amount of time in the damn shower. Granted, he shaved around that damn beard of his, made sure his mustache (the one Die had thrown an absolute fit over) was gone and kept the damn chin pubes trimmed. But he didn't shave anything else. Die had come to accept the beard. It was just something that had come to be very much _Kaoru_. He'd even accepted Kyo's when he'd gone down the same path... and now Toshiya's as well. But at least those two usually tried to keep themselves somewhat shaved other than that. He wrinkled his nose, remembering how Kyo's pit hair had been getting longer lately because he'd forgotten his trimmer at home. All the same, at least the vocalist tried. That was all Die could ever ask.

And he had. He'd asked and asked and asked Kaoru, time and time again. It bothered him perhaps more than it should have, but he never dwelled on why his thoughts tended to center on things. He just did and that was a part of him. But Kaoru never listened, never did anything about it. It was almost like he was purposely ignoring Die to get to him. Whenever the rhythm guitarist thought of that, he shrugged it off. It was just him being paranoid and irrational, nothing more.

The minutes ticked by and Die grew steadily more annoyed. Their gig had been cancelled and he was beyond pissed off about that. Now Kaoru had been in the fucking shower for almost twenty minutes. He glared at the clock on the nightstand and stood up. That was it. Today, he would not be fucked with and would not take no for an answer.

It didn't matter how insane his plan was, he was acting purely on impulse for perhaps the fourth time in his entire life. The first three had worked out well enough, so he figured if this was the first time it didn't, so what. He stood, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. His jeans came next, leaving him only in boxers as he rummaged in his bag, finding his razor and shaving cream. A gleam in his eyes, he headed for the bathroom door.

Much to his surprise, the door was actually unlocked and he slid inside, staring intently at the curtain that separated him from Kaoru. Determination straightened his back as he pushed the door shut and flicked the lock. He walked to the plastic curtain and yanked it back.

Kaoru yelped, wiping water out of his eyes as he stared at Die like he'd lost his damn mind. "What the fuck, man?"

Die's lips pressed into a thin line and he held out the razor. "I'm through with this. If you don't use it yourself... I will."

The older man looked between Die and the razor a few times and then sighed. "What is with you and the whole hair thing anyway? Some people just don't like to get things like that so close to certain parts of their body."

Die pointed the plastic razor toward Kaoru's legs. "That won't kill you to shave." Then he reached out and grabbed Kaoru's arm, yanking it up and actually tugging on the hair there. "And this being gone will make you stink less. So don't give me this shit." Finally, he let himself glance down at the other's crotch, wincing slightly. "And if you shave there, then it makes your dick look bigger." In a small way, it would. But truthfully, he just couldn't stand the images in his head of his mouth wrapped around Kaoru's cock while the other had a damn bush between his legs. Not that he'd ever dream of telling Kaoru that - mainly because no one knew he harbored anything but straight tendencies.

"Die... get out of my shower." Kaoru's voice just sounded tired and slightly amused. "You know you'll never make good on your threat."

The former red-head straightened up and glared at Kaoru, stepping into the shower and yanking the curtain closed again. "Wanna fucking bet?"

Kaoru at least had the sense to look shocked. He hadn't expected Die to make good on it or even actually threaten to make good on it. The very fact that he was naked next to an almost naked Die was more than enough to make him uncomfortable. He couldn't even find the strength to argue when Die popped the cap off the foam and shook the can, yanking Kaoru's arm up and spraying some beneath it. His breath caught as the other lathered it and put some under his other arm.

Die's eyes narrowed as he flicked the safety off the razor, letting it clatter to the floor before slowly setting to work on Kaoru's armpits. Die had been doing it long enough and had a good enough razor that it was barely noticeable that Kaoru had even had hair by the time he was done with both. He rinsed the older man and then dropped to his knees without hesitation, starting to lather the other's legs up.

The lead guitarist just stood there, looking mildly dumbfounded as Die knelt before him. He'd never imagined this, not in his wildest dreams. Sure, he'd thought of Die on his knees in front of him before... but never like this. It was all he could do to not get a hard-on while the other diligently began shaving his legs. It wasn't like he was a hairy beast; he just had a usual guy amount of hair... that was all. But the way Die acted about it, one would have thought he had enough hair to be a Sasquatch or something.

He waited it out, actually not really minding what Die was doing. The younger man was gentle, careful, and almost caring about everything he did and Kaoru found himself almost hoping Die would attack the forbidden. He certainly didn't trust himself to do it. He might have been good with his hands, but there was no way he was going to go after something he couldn't fully see with something that cut.

When Die had finished with Kaoru's legs, he sat back, pushing damp hair from his face and staring up at Kaoru through narrowed eyes. "Two options, Kao. I give you the razor and you finish what I started... or I do it for you."

Kaoru licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Uh... why are you doing this anyway?"

"I hate that you have all this unnecessary hair."

"Yeah... but why? You shouldn't care. I mean, if you were my girlfriend or something, I could understand." He really was more than perplexed by how much the other cared if he had hair sprouting from his body.

Die didn't have an answer for that. He simply knelt there, biting his lip for a moment before glaring at Kaoru. "Fine, if you're not going to, I am. Stay the fuck still." With that, he squired some foam right into his hand and started to work. Honestly, he had an answer and didn't want to say it. In fact, his contract basically said he couldn't. They'd all been forbidden to be anything but straight because it wouldn't go with their image, or some such bullshit.

Kaoru gasped, freezing up instantly when Die began carefully shaving his pubic area. He was fine at first, simply watching Die and thinking how if he moved, his dick would likely get the wrong end of that razor. But something in the way Die was touching him, in the way he avoided all contact with Kaoru's unmentionables, only fed Kaoru's slight arousal. Much to his own horror, he began to grow steadily harder. It shouldn't have been an arousing situation, but he couldn't help it. Die was so close to his dick, the image he presented so similar to things Kaoru had thought about for so many years.

Hands shaking, he slowly reached out to push some wet hair back from Die's forehead. The other paused, looking up at him and blinking. He was sure his arousal was written all over his face, even if Die had somehow missed the way his body was reacting. "Die." He breathed the rhythm guitarist's name so softly even he had problems hearing himself over the water.

Die swallowed hard as he stared up into Kaoru's eyes. He'd been trying hard to ignore his band leader's slowly swelling cock, but his own was starting to react despite the fact that he wasn't even touching Kaoru's. A faint blush tinged his cheeks before he looked back down at what he was doing, diligently working to rid the other man of his hair. He was surprised when Kaoru seemed to know how he needed to move in order to give Die the access he needed. It wasn't but five minutes before he was done, retrieving Kaoru's washcloth and cleaning the other thoroughly.

His breath stuck in his throat, his nerves in a knot. But he wanted what he was plotting enough that he simply ignored his mind for once, diving into it heedlessly. The cloth dropped to the floor of the tub as Die's hand moved to Kaoru's erection, grasping it and slowly pumping.

He expected the other guitarist to freak out, but he didn't. Rather, he clutched the wall with one hand, brought the other to thread in Die's hair and moaned softly. They exchanged a heated look before Die abruptly decided to make his fantasy a reality. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to taste the tip of Kaoru's cock, winding the appendage around the other's hardness before completely engulfing him in his mouth.

Kaoru's hips jerked, a loud gasp leaving his lips. He hadn't expected that in the least. Even with the way Die had been looking at him, he'd never have guessed that would happen. Some part of him realized they were in complete violation of their stupid contracts, but the other part of him didn't give a flying shit that they were. All he wanted was more of that hot mouth wrapped around his cock, pleasuring him in a way no woman had ever managed. His fingers tightened in Die's hair as he let out another throaty moan that sounded rather like Die's name.

Die watched Kaoru intently, his head bobbing slowly as his tongue worked its magic on the other man. He may not have been allowed to be with guys, but that didn't stop him from knowing what he was doing with a cock in his mouth. He knew what he liked and he simply gave it, all rolled into one. A flick of his tongue here, a suck there, the slightest graze of his teeth as he raked his nails down Kaoru's pert ass. His free hand moved down to his own neglected arousal, pushing the wet material of his boxers out of the way to grasp it firmly and start jerking off. He moaned around Kaoru's length, pleasure coursing through his body.

The lead guitarist wanted to hang on longer, to not be forced over the edge so fast, but Die was insanely good at what he was doing. He couldn't help it when his orgasm came rushing up on him, crashing into him with a force he'd long forgotten. A strangled cry fell from his lips as he lost it, his fingers gripping tighter in Die's hair as his hips pushed forward, jerking slightly, his cock emptying itself into Die's waiting mouth.

Die took it all, swallowing without a single hesitation. He'd been waiting for it, hoping Kaoru wouldn't pull away at the last moment. He'd only ever tasted his own cum and Kaoru's was surprisingly different from that - the taste less bitter than his own. He gave the other a few last licks before sitting back, letting his hand trail down Kaoru's thigh as he moved his own hand faster, determined to get off before Kaoru came back to his senses and lost it. It would be inevitable that the older man would be mad, but Die knew he'd be unable to deal with it if he was still achingly hard when he exploded.

A soft whimper slipped out as he flexed his hips, biting his lip a bit harshly. He wanted Kaoru's touch, but he wasn't foolish enough to think he would get it, even if he asked. His body was being stubborn, wanting what it wanted and not accepting his own hand as a method to find his release. Panting softly, he gave up, a defeated look on his face as he slumped back to rest on one hand, eyes closed as the shower rained down on him.

Kaoru watched Die, took in how desperate he looked and then how utterly defeated he appeared after a minute as he clearly gave up on getting himself off. Unsure about his place, he chanced it anyway, kneeling down and leaning in to kiss Die full on the lips, his hand slipping between them and pushing Die's away. He began to pump him, slowly ramping up what Die had tried to do in the span of a minute over the course of several. Their lips moved, tongues meeting and swirling around one another, the dance purely sensual, built of need.

It wasn't but a few minutes before Die lost it, his cum spurting out over Kaoru's fingers while he clung to the older man as if he needed him there to live. The cry that echoed from the walls was quite possibly the most erotic thing Kaoru had ever heard in his entire life. He kissed down Die's neck, pausing to lick just under his ear. "I think I know why you don't jerk off on the bus now." A smile curved his lips that, for once, reached his eyes.

The comment caught Die off guard and he ended up laughing while trying to catch his breath, his gaze coming to rest on Kaoru as the other guitarist licked his release from his fingers rather than washing it off. Their eyes met and Kaoru smiled, cleaning the last bit from his fingers before leaning in and lightly kissing Die's lips. "So... does this mean we're going to breach our contracts and defy every rule I ever put down about inter-band relationships?" The way he said it made it so Die knew he was completely serious.

Die nodded slightly, a smile pulling at his lips. "I... I'd like that."

The water from the faucet continued to beat down on them, rolling off their bodies as Kaoru kissed Die again, this kiss having a meaning that the others hadn't. Neither would back down and honestly... neither wanted to.

**The End**  



End file.
